A Blessing in Disguise
by Hazelmallorn
Summary: Reyna's life was full of blessings in disguise, from the very beginning to the very end. It was always the third time's charm for her, everything had worked out the third time around. And in the end, despite all that had happened, he was there for her. Her saving grace.


**This popped into my head randomly, and I really started to like the idea of a long one-shot of Reyna's life as I begun to play around with it. Since I didn't have time to write it from working on my other Jeyna fanfic, I took away the only time I had. So yeah, I've been pretty sleep-deprived lately. But who cares? Well, enjoy!**

* * *

Of Life Abandoned and Magical Poison

"Are we there yet?" ten year old Reyna asked her sister. Such a simple, plaintive question. She would never ask it again.

"Almost," fourteen yoar old Hylla had replied, the answer her younger sister would from that day on always give.

Young Reyna staggered, too tired to stay on her feet. Pulling her up, Hylla pointed.

"There it is!" she said triumphantly. "Our home now."

"What about Father?" Reyna asked, unknowingly, although the light in her eyes told a different story.

"He's gone." Hylla's voice was sharp. "You won't see him ever again." But she would. Reyna would. She would meet someone exactly like her father in her future…

Taking her sister's arm, Hylla marched her into Circe's Island. _This will be our home,_ she had said. And Circe had agreed. _I am Hylla, and this is my sister Reyna. _Circe had been immediately taken with Hylla. Reyna, not so much.

They stayed there for two years, poisoned by Circe's magic, poisoned by her tricks and her being. That was, until the brown haired boy and that blond haired girl blew up the island. Hylla was devastated. Reyna not so much. Unitl she realized what it led to. Until she realized it meant a life on her own.

In the end, despite all she'd been through because of it, Reyna still considered Percy and Annabeth blowing up Circe's Island a blessing in disguise. A blessing that disguised itself many, many times before showing it…

Reyna found Hylla crying the other day, a year or so after they'd left Circe.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'll make sure to get back at those two someday," Hylla said angrily, wiping away her tears.

"It's fine," Reyna had said, wanting to comfort her sister. "We never really did anything worthwhile there anyway." Recalling her memories later on, it was one of the worst things she could ever had said at that time. Yet that too, was a blessing in disguise.

"What do you mean, 'nothing worthwhile'?" Hylla snarled. "If you think that, go ahead, make a worthwhile life."

"That's not what I meant!" Reyna yelled, suddenly angry.

"It was. Go make a life on your own. I'm leaving."

And with that, she left.

A blessing had yet to shed its disguise for Reyna. For three days, she waited. She waited in the same spot, making sure a fire was going every time she went out to find food. She was Reyna, daughter of Bellona. A warrior queen. She survived.

Yet each day, there was no sign of Hylla, no sign of the sister who had abandoned her after a slip of words ill chosen. And on the fourth day she left, seeking a new life on her own. But what Reyna didn't know was that on the fifth day, Hylla came back to search for her…

_Third time's the charm._ Maybe the third time would be the charm for Reyna, the place where she would finally find an everlasting home. Her father had abandoned her, leaving Reyna and Hylla to survive alone. Then Hylla had left, leaving only Reyna to forge out a new life. And the third time was the charm for Reyna. In fact, it always would be…

Following a sixth sense, she found herself looking upon the entrance of a place called Camp Jupiter.

* * *

Of Swords and Spears

"Reyna. Daughter of Bellona." Reyna stared at the boy, not intimidated.

"What's your full name?" he asked. And she'd replied with the same answer that she would a few months later, when _he_ came. She'd replied with the answer that bonded them before either knew it.

"Tell me yours, and I'll tell you mine."

The third time was the charm for Reyna. It was the third home she found that had finally lasted, the third person she loved that finally stayed, and the third time he came back for her that at long last worked out. But that was far into her future, something she wasn't even aware of yet…

Upon entering Camp Jupiter, Reyna was immediately acknowledged for already have been claimed by Bellona, a solely Roman goddess. She'd beaten everyone except Mark, the boy she talked to on the first day. He was the praetor. Reyna easily elapsed into a pattern at Camp Jupiter. Morning: wake up, eat breakfast, study Latin, border guard. Then she would eat lunch, have her own down time in the woods, a place Reyna called her own. Coming back from her respite, the War Games were played. After that, was dinner, more respite time, then battle training. Finally, Reyna returned to her cabin in the first cohort. It was a simple life, a life she loved. Until someone came along, adding splashes of color to her now drawn out life, making it far more complex than Reyna ever imagined…

The day Reyna beat Mark changed her life forever. They were engaged in a fierce duel, sword for sword, matching each other's blows perfectly. Perhaps it wasn't a true win of Reyna's, but she had almost won anyway. Almost won before Gwen had come running in, telling Mark that there was a new demigod standing at the gates, and he claimed to be a son of Jupiter. This son on Jupiter would play a huge role in Reyna's life for years to come…

Arrogant. Lazy. Stupid. Haughty. These were the first words that came to mind when Reyna thought of the son of Jupiter. For a while, she didn't even know his name. Then she found out, after overhearing someone talk about him. Jason. Another demigod named after a hero. No wonder he was so bratty. Strutting around all day, he thought he was the most amazing person to walk the earth, just because he was a son of Jupiter Optimus Maximus, the biggest and the best. Jason couldn't even fight that well. Actually, his skills were decent, even Reyna had to admit that. But he still couldn't beat Reyna. He'd challenged her so soon after he came, thinking she was just a girl the same age as him. Wrong. Reyna had beaten him in three seconds, flat, and left without a word.

"I'd like to challenge you to a battle."  
Reyna hated those words so much. It meant fighting with him again, who always thought he could win. But in the end, it was one of those simple little battles that finally began revealing the blessings of Reyna's life…

"I challenge you to a battle," Jason said one day. Reyna groaned inwardly. _Not again,_ she thought. Without a word, she reluctantly stepped out onto the battlefield training area.

Jason had obviously been practicing. His blows were more skilled, his reflexes faster, his strategy better. For a while, Reyna matched him blow for blow. It wasn't what she'd expected, going out. But it was more eventful, much more eventful, than the three second fight she had with him the first time. Reyna let Jason attack, artfully defending each move. A few spectators stood by, watching to see if Jason would finally beat Reyna. It looked like it for a while. Jason became more confident, moving forward and beginning to launch fiercer attacks. This was what Reyna had been waiting for. Sure enough, Jason soon attempted to disarm her, thinking he had won. But in one single practiced move, Reyna swung up to meet his blade, twisted her wrist, and slammed down. Jason's sword clattered onto the ground, and he stared, openmouthed, as Reyna held her blat to his throat.

"Who are you?" he spluttered in shock.

"Reyna." Jason sighed.

"What's your full name?" And Reyna gave him the answer that would bring them together.

"Tell me yours, and I'll tell you mine." Jason looked into her eyes, and for the first time, Reyna realized how electrifyingly blue they were.

"Jason Grace."

* * *

Rising Hopes

Jason Grace. So that was his name. It suited him in a way that Reyna couldn't quite describe. She had told him her name too, a secret she make him promise never to tell. She was sure he would keep his promise. The look in his eyes said so. And he did. It was the only promise he ever kept…

They now fougth against each other on a daily basis. It was good practice for both of them. Good practice for Reyna to exercise the moves that involved trickery. Good practice for Jason to figure out those moves.

"I got it," he said one say. "I get how you do that disarming thing."

"Oh really?" Reyna challenged. "Let's see it then." Jason brought his sword up to meet Reyna's. He only defended, while she attacked. And when Reyna went to disarm him, he used her move. The problem was, Reyna was smarter than that. She'd already make up a counter move, in case somebody decided it use her own invention against her. When Jason brought his sword down, she sidestepped away, causing him to fall face flat onto the grass. They were both doubled over laughing.

"That's not fair!" Jason exclaimed, climbing up from the ground.

"Is too," Reyna retorted. "I made up these moves, so it's only reasonable that I make up a counter move too."

"But you never told me about it!" Jason was indignant that Reyna had tricked him a second time. Reyna smiled.

"A good warrior never reveals her secrets." Jason groaned.

"You beat me every single time. It's just not fair. Wait until next time. You'd better be careful." Grinning, Reyna picked up Jason's sword, handing it back to him.

"Thanks," said Jason, taking it. When he took it, his fingertips brushed Reyna's slightly. She felt a spark of electricity shoot through her. _He's a son of Jupiter,_ Reyna told herself. _And he has an electric touch. Nothing strange._ It was true. But in the very depths of her heart, Reyna doubted that. His hand, his touch, it didn't sizzle for everybody. It only sizzled for her, not even for another girl whom Reyna would try her hardest not to hate…

Jason and Reyna spent a lot of time together now. They'd become friends, good friends, best friends. He was another blessing, disguised in arrogance, to her life. He would take many other disguises before he finally became the true blessing of her life…

Reyna's day was different now. Each morning, after breakfast, she still studied Latin and patrolled the border, except Jason did those with her now. And after lunch, she and Jason would go to her special spot, and do anything they wanted. Sometimes they talked, sometimes they fought. It depended on the day. She trained with him every day, and when the War Games came, the First Cohort always won, since it contained Reyna and Jason. It was a great life, even better than the one she had before. Jason was her best friend, he colleague. He added color to the life that had always been black and whilte and gray. There would be one more special while before all that changed, however, and Reyna's would would be flipped upside down…

"I've been having these dreams," Reyna said to Jason one day, as they were standing in the little courtyard that their praetor cabins shared.

"What sort of dreams?" Jason asked. His eyes were oh so unknowing."

"I dreamt that you leave me. That you disappeared and never come back." Jason took Reyna's hands into his own.

"That will never happen. I promise." But that was just an empty promise, alogn with so many others made…made, and never truly kept…

Jason Grace was Reyna's third charm. Everything that worked out for her the third time involve him, from Camp Jupiter to the third person she loved, to the third time he came back for her…

In that moment, as Jason held her hands, Reyna said the most vulnerable six words she had any memory of up to that point in time.

"I don't want to lose you. And then Jason did the mose magical thing.

He kisse her. Leaning in, he gently pressed his lips to hers. Reyna felt like her entire body had been set on fire by the streak of lightning that sizzled through her. For a second, Reyna was too stunned to do anything. But slowly, gently, she kissed him back.

"I know," Jason whispered. "I don't want to lose you either, and I will never leave you. Promise."

The next day, he was gone.

* * *

Shattered Dreams

_I will never leave you._ Leis. All lies. For days, Reyna searched, convinced that Jason would never intentionally leave her. Each night, before she went to sleep, Reyna let the full force of Jason's lies and betrayal to fully hit her. Sometimes she shed a tear or two, wishing the boy that she–the boy that she loved was there, with her. And some nights she cursed him to Tartarus for lying to her, for betraying her, for leaving her. But each night, she remembered the electrifying kiss they'd shared; each night, she felt the lightning shoot through her. And what she didn't know was that somewhere in the worlds, Jason had just woken up with nothing but the faintest memory of a spark on his lips…

The search had been abandoned about three months later. No trace of Jason had been found, and it had been so long. But Reyna never stopped searching. She searched the camp, the border, all around, and she searched in her dreams. Yet still, she found no evidence. Nothing but a dark-skinned girl with kaleideoscope eyes…

Then Percy came. He was the one who had blown up Circe's Island, along with the blond girl, who must have been the Annabeth he kept talking about,. His girlfriend. Reyna felt a pang inside her, looking at the way Percy spoke of Annabeth, his only memory. But she also felt a glimmer of hope. Did this mean that Jason, somewhere, still remembered her? Only later would she learn that it wasn't so…

She asked him to be her partner. Something about Percy, many things in fact, reminded her of Jason. But not everything. _Someone who refuses power? That's not very Roman of you. _The Greeks were less uptight, judging by Percy. And apparently, they were coming back, also according to Percy. With Jason. When Percy said that, Reyna's heart missed a beat, and her stomach began churning. In her heart, she knew none of what Percy said was a lie. But she questioned him anyway, for the sake of the legion, and also for her own. Jason was coming back. Reyna couldn't believe it! They got a scroll from a guy named Leo, and then the Greeks were here. They came in a massive flying ship, stationed and drifting above Camp Jupiter. Reyna was scared. She already saw Jason's figure, and she wondered if anyone was noticing her tension. She was having a very hard time keeping it in control. Jason probably didn't even remember her. Even worse, what if, in those eight months at the Greek camp, he found a Greek girlfriend?

Watching Jason step off the Argo II, laughing, smiling, and _holding hands_ with another girl, the stunningly pretty girl from her dreams, Reyna knew that her worst fears had just come true. And her heart broke more than it already had, and ever could.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't care."

"I'm sorry!"

"Save your breath." Jason had been trying to apologize to Reyna, to tell her how 'sorry' he was. It wasn't working. Or rather, Reyna wasn't letting it work.

"Look Reyna, I never meant to–"

"You meant to do everything," Reyna said, her voice cold. "Or else you would have long taken it back already."_ Or else you would have kissed me again and told me that you loved me. _Jason stood there speechless, not knowing what to say. Served him right. He didn't know how broken Reyna was right now, how hard she'd struggled to keep herself calm and collected, how hard she had struggled to prevent the tears from falling. Reyna had managed to not show her feelings as Jason walked off the Argo I, holding hands with Piper, She'd managed to held her emotions in check as she watched Jason play absentmindedly with Piper's braid. She had stopped herself from screaming when she saw the way that child of Venus's kaleideoscope eyes looked at Jason. It just wasn't fair.

She was stunningly pretty, Piper was. Her color-changing eyes, that always sparkled, her face, ever radiant. Her lips were so perfectly formed, and her frame so model-like slim. Of course Jason was attracted to her, smart, pretty, and violent. But Reyna just wished he'd know better. She just wished he'd stayed with her, and never left. And now he had to go on another quest with Piper to fulfill the Prophecy of Seven. Who knew what would happen then? Would their relationship deepen? Probably. But Reyna sensed nothing deep in Jason and Piper's relationship, no substantial foundation that could last the test of time.

"Reyna. Juno took me away. She stole my memories. I had no choice."

" You had every choice," Reyna retorted. "Coming back, you had every choice. You remember now, don't you?"

"Mostly." Jason looked so defeated. And Reyna felt slightly guilty about what she was going to say next. But it was nothing compared to what he had done to her. Her voice icy cold, steely gray, Reyna said,

"Don't come running back to me once your relationship hasn't worked out." After Jason left, Reyna turned around, and for the first time she could remember, collapsed on the floor sobbing.

* * *

Return Gone Lost

_Don't come running back to me once your relationship hasn't worked out. _  
They were the cruelest words Reyna had ever said, but it was nothing, nothing compared to what Jason had done to her. His hand of cruelty smashed her heart into a million little pieces, into shards of frozen glass. She would never forgive him. Ever. Never would she ever forgive him for the pain he had caused her, for ensnaring her and then ditching her. Never would Reyna ever forgive Jason for his betrayal. But deep down, inside her heart, in a place she wasn't yet aware of, Reyna knew that it was only a matter of time before her heart gave in at last…

_Don't come running back to me once your relationship hasn't worked out. _The words echoed in her head, and she saw, in her mind's eyes, the crestfallen look on Jason's face. She would say something even more cruel, words she would regret forever…

_Don't come running back to me once your relationship hasn't worked out._

Jason was gone now. Gone with the Greeks, gone with that pretty perfect daughter of Venus. And though she would never admit it, Reyna missed him. Like the first time, but worse.

Reyna walked up to Terminus.

"Check with me before letting Jason Grace within the Pomerian Line." Each word dug a hold into Reyna, paining her. "We can't be so sure to trust him anymore, not after he left with the Greeks. He would be a spy." Terminus nodded.

"That's completely right, Praetor Reyna. I'll make sure to call for you if he ever comes back. Duty received." All Reyna could do was nod. Her throat was too tight to say a word. She managed a "thank you" before she tuned and headed for the safe privacy of her cabin. Was this revenge? Was she trying to get back at Jason for what he'd done to her? No. Reyna wasn't that type of person. All this was really a precautionary move. What she'd really meant when speaking to Terminus was, _I don't think I can handle seeing Jason again, especially not if he wants to come back. _She, Reyna, daughter of Bellona and warrior queen, wasn't prepared to see Jason again. He was her one weakness, her greatest strength. But right now, all he seemed like was a weakness. But Reyna's life was full of blessings in disguise, and he was one of the biggest ones…

Terminus screamed out.

"Stop!" he screeched. "Praetor Reyna! Praetor Reyna! Come quickly!" Reyna sighed, hurrying down to see what Terminus was so agitated about. Her breath was nearly taken away. Jason stood by the border, looking indignant. He looked exactly the same as Reyna remembered himm, except maybe slightly taller. His electrifying blue eyes still left her breathless every time she looked into them.

"What do you mean 'I'm not allowed in'? This is my city!"

"Sorry. Praetor orders." Terminus shook his head. Jason's eyes now turned their full force on Reyna. She cursed her heart for hammering.

"How am I to know if we can still trust you?" she asked, her voice somehow calm despite what she was feeling inside. Jason's face showed disappointment and slight anger.

"I thought you knew better than that Reyna. I thought you knew better than to ban me for selfish purposes." Reyna tried hard to hide the shock from her face. But hadn't Jason always known? He had always been the only one who could see through her feelings. Slowly, Reyna let him in.

"So why are you here?" Reyna asked Jason back at her cabin.

"I just wanted to come back,"he replied. His expression was slightly wistful. "I've missed Camp Jupiter"

"What about Piper?" Jason paused. Reyna could see him fumbling for an answer, and failing. She continued, not giving him a chance to speak. "Do you remember what I told you last time?" Jason nodded.

"Yes. Look, Reyna, I really am sorry. I understand what you've been saying, and I'd probably do the same." Reyna stood up.

"I keep to what I've said before. Don't come running back to me once your relationship hasn't worked out." Jason stook dup, looking dejected. And then Reyna said the worst word she would ever utter in her entire life.

"Leave."

She didn't even look at the expression on Jason's face, knowing that she would break down completely if she did. Reyna just turned around, and listened to the dorr close. Now that she had said it, she regretted it immensely. That night, Reyna cried herself to sleep.

* * *

And This Again

Jason stayed at Camp Jupiter, and although Reyna hadn't accepted him, everyone else had. He was chosen as praetor again even though the Feast of Fortuna was still months away. Reyna grudgingly accepted, and he moved back into the praetor cabin next to her. She oftn caught him in the little stone courtyard they shared, staring at the fountain that used to run with sparkling water. It was dry now, had been since Jason came back with Piper. Reyna wondered if Jason knew what the fountain represented.

To be honest, it was kind of nice having Jason back. He became her fightning partner again, and Reyna once more lasped into ther daly schedule she'd used what seemed like oh so long ago. Except that was now littered with praetor duties, which, of course, cut her free time. Reyna didn't mind. She didn't really have anything to do during that time anyway. It all seemed to pointless, which was why she did praetor duties willingly, without a single complaint. It was all so pointless without Jason. It just wasn't quite the same.

"Reyna," Jason said as they were about to play the War Games. "You know I'm going to kick your ass." Reyna smiled, a beautiful rarity.

"I don't think so."

Two praetors were always put onto different teams, to make it more interesting. And this time, it was very interesting. By the end, it had become a fierce battle between Jason and Reyna, right in front of Jason's team's flag. He hadn't ever beaten her, not really. Just once, by accident. And this time it would be no different. Tricks upon tricks were used, skilled move matching skilled move. And yet, each time, the outcome never changed. Each time, Reyna would come up with a new skilled move, sweeping Jason off his feet and giving her just enough time to grab the flag.

"Damn you," Jason snarled as Reyna held up the flag and her teammates cheered. Reyna smiled. In the end, no matter what happened, some things never changed.

"Let's go to the old spot for our respite," Jason said to Reyna after the War Games. Reyna didn't think he'd fully forgiven her yet for beating him again.

"I can't."

"Yes you can. You just don't want to." Jason really did know Reyna far too well.

"Fine," Reyna sighed. And for the first time, since the night before Jason left, she went to the little clearing in the woods.

"Reyna, I know I've said this before, but I really am sorry about everything. I'm so sorry." Reyna didn't say anything. She was afraid of what might come out of her mouth if she did. Jason took her silence as forgiveness, and slipped his hand into hers. Reyna felt that familiar spark of electricity, like she did every time Jason touched her. She still loved him, despite all he'd done. He was a blessing in disguise. And maybe, just maybe, he would learn to love her back someday. Holding hands, Jason and Reyna watched the stars rise that night.

Reyna hugged her knees to her chest, thinking of the twilight hour she'd pent with Jason. The spark of electricity, their intertwined hands, sitting side by side in their little clearing, watching the stars rise. Her back door opened suddenly, and Reyna jumped up. Jason stood in the doorway, his eyes full of wonder.

"Reyna, the fountain! It's running again!" Suppressing a smile, Reyna followed Jason out. The little fountain was flowing, a light pool of water gathered. It didn't quite spurt water out as it had before, but it wasn't dry anymore.

"It got fixed somehow," Jason said. Reyna smiled sadly.

"It didn't 'get fixed'. You don't know what the fountain does, do you?" Jason shook his head, confused.

"What do you mean, 'what the fountain does'?" Reyna sighed, exasperated.

"It's not so much what it does rather than what it represents. Gods, Jason, you can be so dense sometimes." He still stared at the fountain, clueless. Reyna wondered how he didn't understand, how he didn't realize what the fountain represented. It had begun to flow again tonight for a reason. And Reyna didn't want this again…

"Wait a minute." Jason leaned over and tool Reyna's hand. The fountain of water spurted a little higher. "It represents us," he whispered. Reyna took her hand away.

"Yes."

Jason's eyes became distant.

"Reyna," he said, taking her hand again. "I can't begin to say how sorry I am. About everything. And…I don't really know who to say this, but my hand sparks every time I take yours." Reyna felt a lump in her throat, and she tried so hard to swallow it.

"Jason…I won't have this again. It's never going to work. How many times have we tried?"

"Two. This is the third." And it all came crashing back to Reyna, all those blessings in disguise and magical third times. Her eyes stung, filling with tears.

"Jason, please. Just let me go."

"No," he whispered, pulling Reyna into his arms. "I'll never let you go again."

Reyna closed her eyes, and barely succeeded in not letting the tears fall.

"It would really be better–" Reyna never got to finish. Suddenly, Jason's lips were on hers, a gentle, sweet kiss, and Reyna felt as if a gentle sizzle of lightning passed through her, warming her. Too shocked to do anything, Reyna didn't kiss him back and Jason let go.

"You're all I ever wanted, Reyna."

And then he kissed her again. This time, it felt like she was electrocuted, as Jason's lips pressed hard on hers. Reyna's arms moved involuntarily, wrapping around Jason's neck. And this time, she kissed him back with the same intensity, letting the lightning strike her. When they finally broke apart, they were both breathless.

"I love you."

* * *

She met him at her third home, the one that lasted. He was the third person she truly loved, and the one that stayed in the end. The third time he came back for her was the time that finally worked out, and it was the third kiss they'd shared that sealed the bond between them. He was her third time's charm. He was her blessing in disguise.

He was her saving grace.

* * *

**Please leave a review, constructive criticism is much appreciated :)**

**~Hazel**


End file.
